Cuphead
Cuphead and Mugman are the two main protagonists of the indie game, Cuphead. Background The brothers Cuphead and Mugman were two fun-loving kids on Inkwell Isles, who lived under the care of the Elder Kettle. One day, the brothers went exploring, and despite the elder's warnings, they came across the Devil's Casino and went inside to gamble. Cuphead found himself on a lucky winning streak, which caught the attention of the casino's owners, King Dice and the Devil himself. They made a deal that if they could win another round, they'd get all the riches of the casino, but if they lose, their souls are his. Mugman tried to convince his brother otherwise, but Cuphead was blinded by greed and tossed the dice, rolling Snake Eyes. After pleading to keep their souls, the Devil made another deal with them to collect the Soul Contracts from his runaway debtors by the next midnight. After returning to Elder Kettle and taking a potion to boost their abilities, the brothers set out and collected all of the Devil's missing Soul Contracts, only for them to turn the tables on him and defeat him. This resulted in all of the debts being called off, and the two brothers being hailed as heroes. Stats Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Defeated the Devil, who grew to these sizes in the second phase of the fight, and should be superior to other building-sized bosses such as Cala Maria or Grim Matchsticks, who they also defeated.) Speed: At least Supersonic (Can dodge electricity-based attacks.) with possibly Faster Than Light reactions (Can react to lasers from Captain Brineybeard's ship and Dr. Kahl's robot.) Durability: Small Building Level (Can take attacks from the Devil, Cala Maria, and other bosses.) Hax: Size Manipulation in airplanes, Invisibility and Intangibility via Smoke Bomb, temporary Invulnerability via Invincibility, Limited Soul Manipulation via Giant Ghost, Intangibility Negation (Their shots can harm ghosts.) Intelligence: At least Average (Neither are dumb, but also have no notable feats of intelligence.) Stamina: High (Were able to defeat all of the bosses on Inkwell Isles within a timeframe of two days.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment *'Dash:' A dash ability that can be used on the ground or midair for greater mobility. *'Parry:' A technique that allows them to bounce off of pink projectiles to fuel their EX and Super Arts faster. Standard Weapons *'Peashooter:' A blue laser bullet that flies in a straight line, has great range and average damage. **'EX - Mega Blast:' A blue energy blast that deals considerable damage to opponents. *'Spreadshot:' Fires red triangle projectiles in a cone formation. Has short range but can deal great damage. **'EX - Eight Way:' Fires eight large projectiles in eight directions, each dealing great damage. *'Chaser:' Fires green stars that will always home in on the nearest opponent, at expense of low damage. **'EX - Chaos Orbit:' Spawns stars around the user to protect them and damage oncoming enemies. *'Lobber:' Fires purple spheres that bounce along the ground with average range but good damage. **'EX - Kablooey:' Fires off a larger Lobber that deals greater damage. *'Charge:' Fires an orange energy blast that can be charged be charged for greater damage. **'EX - Radial Barrage:' Creates a short-ranged area-of-effect blast. *'Roundabout:' Fires a cyan energy disc that loops around and flies backward after it travels forward for a bit. **'EX - Jumbo Rebound:' Fires off a large cyan sawblade that hits multiple times until it returns to the user. Charms *'Whetstone:' Attaches an axe to their straws, allowing the Parry to double as an attack. *'P. Sugar:' Makes the first Parry of an encounter automatic upon jumping. *'Smoke Bomb:' Allows the brothers to turn invisible and phase through attacks while dashing. *'Coffee:' Causes the super meter to slowly fill in addition to what is earned through playing normally. *'Heart:' Grants an additional hit point at the expense of lower damage. *'Twin Hearts:' Grants two additional hit points at the expense of lower damage. Super Arts *'Giant Laser:' Exactly as it says, the brothers spin on their side and shoot out a giant laser that deals great damage and hits multiple times. *'Invincibility:' Upon briefly tapping into ghostly energy, the brothers can briefly become invincible to all attacks. *'Giant Ghost:' The brothers can summon a giant ghost in their image that can be controlled independently of them. The ghost spins around with it's arms extended, damaging anyone in it's way. Plane Against certain bosses, a the brothers are seen piloting a biplane, which is used for fighting either larger or airborne opponents. *'Peashooter:' A string of airplane bullets. **'EX - Chomper Missile:' Fires a missile with teeth that hits opponents multiple times. *'Mini Bomb:' Drops a bomb from beneath the plane, which deals good damage to whatever it hits. **'EX - Magnet Missile:' Fires a barrage of magnetized missiles that home in on opponents before exploding. *'Shrink Fire:' Causes the plane and it's pilot to shrink, making them harder to hit at the expense of lower damage and range. *'Super - Super Bomb Morph:' The plane morphs into a giant missile that flies forward and explodes on impact, dealing great damage to any enemies in the vicinity of it's explosion. Weaknesses *Lacking in melee options outside of the Whetstone. *Cuphead is rather headstrong and doesn't tend to think things through. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Cuphead Category:Studio MDHR Category:Size Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Firearm Users Category:Small Building Level Category:Supersonic Category:Faster than Light